Can't Help Falling In Love
by StormerHere
Summary: "[...] y cuando la alcanzó y ella volvió a ver a través de sus ojos azules, Damon supo que había caído."


**Les recomiendo no escuchar ésta clase de cosas a las 5 de la mañana porque entonces salen fanfics como éste...y dios es tan OOC que al final ni siquiera me importó. Ellos se aman.**

* * *

Damon Baird no podía recordar con seguridad la última vez que había escuchado música; desde que el mundo entró en guerra con los Locust, todas esas clases de cosas desaparecieron, y aunque algunas veces podía escuchar en los pasillos del barco a alguien silbando o cantando una canción que le sonaba familiar, nunca le daba mucho pensamiento y simplemente seguía con su vida. La música le gustaba, por supuesto, pero en esos momentos había otra clase de prioridades en sus vidas; tenían que sobrevivir, enfrentarse contra el mundo y vencer.

Por ser parte de Delta, Baird y el resto recibían misiones especiales de parte de Michaelson, quien estaba asombrado por el trabajo que los soldados podían realizar, y en una de esas ocasiones les pidió ir por suministros a una ciudad cercana que Damon nunca había visitado antes, pero a juzgar por el gemido de molestia que escapó de la boca de Samantha, supo que ella había tenido la aparente suerte de haber estado ahí en algún momento de su pasada vida.

Tras prepararse minuciosamente, Baird y el resto se subieron al Raven asignado y partieron hacia dicha ciudad. La mayor parte del camino todos permanecieron en silencio, con Cole a veces tratando de suavizar la tensión que se podía sentir entre los cuatro miembros. Damon creía patético el intento de su amigo, pero de cierta forma le agradecía la intención que tenía.

Para cuando aterrizaron, el sol recién se ocultaba permitiendo que un color anaranjado pintara el cielo. Una fría brisa movía con suavidad las plantas que habían crecido considerablemente gracias a que la actividad humana se había detenido, y los cuatro Gears partieron hacia la dirección asignada, resignados a tener que caminar hasta aquel lugar. Aparentemente Michaelson era buen amigo de los sobrevivientes que habitaban esa ciudad, lo cual Baird creyó muy probable debido a que él sabía por experiencia cuál era la relación entre los civiles y la Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados. Se mostraba escéptico y dubitativo, teniendo sus cinco sentidos alerta sólo para prevenir una desagradable sorpresa.

Mientras caminaban en la creciente oscuridad, Damon se dio la libertad de observar a Samantha desde la distancia. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería de ella; el simple hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo alado de aquella pelinegra le causaba un cierto temor que no se atrevía a articular en voz alta, pero aún así había algo que le atraía de su persona. Baird no sabía con exactitud qué era, pero estaba seguro de que si seguía pensando en ello, terminaría cayendo en un lugar en donde nunca hubiese querido caer. Era mejor evitar a toda costa todos esos pensamientos; Damon no podía darse el lujo de pensar en trivialidades.

Caminaron por un par de minutos más cuando finalmente llegaron al fuerte de sobrevivientes. Era un escenario con el que Baird ya estaba más que familiarizado: láminas simulando techos, puertas que se trababan, polvo en todas partes. Afortunadamente la luz de la luna no le permitía al rubio apreciar dichos detalles.

Después de que Cole les explicara que iban en nombre de Michaelson, el civil, quien en un inicio se mostró desconfiado y reacio, los dejó pasar para recoger los supuestos suministros que tenían preparados para ellos. Baird no sabía qué clase de trato Michaelson había hecho con esos salvajes, pero el sólo era el chico del recado. Era mejor simplemente no saber.

Cuando la líder del fuerte se mostró ante ellos, sonriente y animada, les pidió que esperaran un poco, pues la caja de suministros aún no estaba completamente cargada y faltaban ciertas cosas que les tomarían unos cuantos minutos. Baird suprimió un bufido y un suspiro de frustración, los cuatro soldados quedándose de pie cerca de una fogata improvisada que los sobrevivientes habían hecho. La misma fogata era rodeada por los civiles, quienes reían y charlaban como si no estuviese ocurriendo una guerra ahí afuera en esos instantes. Damon sintió envidia; a veces le gustaría sentir esa libertad de dejar pensar en las cosas malas que lo rodeaban, pero era un soldado y tristemente no podía permitirse aquello.

—¡Vamos, papá! ¡Canta un poco! —un niño de no más de diez años exclamó emocionado. El hombre, quien Baird supuso por obvias razones era el padre, rió en lo bajo y rascó su cabello de manera nerviosa. Cole miraba todo con una animada expresión en su rostro. El resto de los civiles alentó al desconocido a cantar, y Damon comprendió la incomodidad de dicho civil cuando el mismo los volteó a ver con cierta inseguridad y pena en su rostro. Al parecer los cuatro soldados lucían demasiado intimidantes.

—Nosotros estaríamos encantados de escucharlo cantar, hombre —Cole dijo, y Baird tuvo que evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Clayton soltó una pequeña risa y Samantha simplemente sonrió, cautivada por aquella situación en la cual Augustus los había metido—. Vamos, anímese. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

El hombre se sonrojó gracias al comentario de Cole, y tras unas últimas frases alentadoras de parte de sus amigos civiles, se puso de pie y entró a un pequeño cuarto cercano del cual salió tiempo después con guitarra en mano. El hijo del civil tomó una silla que se encontraba arrumbada a un par de metros de él y fue rápido en llevársela a su padre, quien le agradeció en lo bajo y prosiguió a tomar asiento, colocando la curva de la guitarra sobre su muslo y acomodando sus dedos en los acordes. Todo el lugar cayó en silencio, y el hombre comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que a Baird se le hizo un tanto familiar.

 _Wise man say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you._

La voz del hombre era tan suave, que Damon se sintió a sí mismo relajarse. No recordaba al artista de dicha canción, pero recordaba un poco la letra. No pudo evitar a mirar a Sam, quien parecía reconocer la melodía de igual forma.

 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin…  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Entonces realmente la miró. Desde donde estaba podía apreciar su perfil, y al notar su suavizada expresión, notó cómo algo dentro de él se removía.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be._

Podía percibir el latir rápido de su corazón, y trató de ignorar el sentimiento, pero viéndola mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba y con el fuego que se proyectaba frente a ellos dibujando figuras en su rostro, el sentimiento fue tal que sintió desbordarse.

 _Take my hand,  
take my whole life too…_

Baird jamás había sentido algo así antes. Sus ojos azules no podían abandonar a la figura que estaba de pie frente a él, y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

 _For I can't help falling in love…  
_ _With you._

Y entonces ella lo miró, y Damon pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de algo que parecía ser esperanza. Baird se sorprendió por la intensidad de dichos sentimientos, pero en vez de tratar de alejarlos como usualmente lo hacía, los aceptó.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,_

Entonces Samantha caminó lejos de la fogata, sus pasos resonando en los oídos de Baird mientras la veía alejarse. El soldado buscó a sus compañeros con su mirada y notó que Clayton y Cole se habían acercado a los civiles.

 _Some things are meant to be._

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirla, y cuando la alcanzó y ella volvió a ver a través de sus ojos azules, Damon supo que había caído.

 _Take my hand,  
take my whole life to…_

Ella le sonrió, y Baird le sorprendió el hecho de no haber notado cuán bella era en realidad. Sintió como si todo dentro de él se alterara; era un sentimiento que lo llenaba por dentro.

 _For I can't help falling in love…  
_ _With you._

Y entonces supo que sería feliz. La guerra que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, la pérdida, la tristeza…, nada de eso importaba ya. Vio en Sam un futuro que jamás se pudo atrever a imaginar.

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

Damon Baird jamás amó la música tanto sino hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **Perdón por los errores gramaticales/ortográficos, en estos instantes no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. LO tenía que hacer lo siento , ésta canción es tan hermosa, me hace llorar AHHHHHH. Se llama Can't Help Falling In Love y es de Elvis Presley ! Escúchenla, es hermosa :c**

 **Lo siento por tanta cursilería, ya mejor me voy, by3.**


End file.
